Aurora and Tristan
The relationship between the vampire siblings Aurora de Martel and Tristan de Martel. They were the children of Count de Martel before being turned into the some of the first vampires in history, second only to the Original Vampires. They are both the first vampires turned in their sire line, Tristan by Elijah Mikaelson and Aurora by Rebekah Mikaelson. History Tristan and Aurora were raised in a wealthy home by their father, Count de Martel. At this point, it is still not known which of them is the younger sibling. 1002, Southern France Aurora and Tristan were present in their father's castle when, unknown to them, the Original Vampires infiltrated their home under the guise of being a family of nobles, with the help of one of their servant's, Lucien. While Aurora and Tristan were being watched in their father's court, Lucien warned one of the Originals, Klaus Mikaelson, to avoid the siblings. Aurora was in love with Klaus and secretly met with him, she feared that Tristan finds out about this, because he was very jealous of her to everyone. When Lucien caught, Aurora and Klaus, Aurora realized that he had been seen. Soon after Tristan came with the guards and ordered to seize Lucien. After Klaus healed Lucien with his blood, he tried to kill Tristan, but a guard pierced his a spear right in front of Aurora and Tristan. Some time later, the siblings were turned into vampires by the Originals, becoming some of the first vampires in existence. The Originals Series In ''For the Next Millennium'', Aurora, in seclusion of the monastery, received a letter from one of the monks. It was news that Tristan would not be coming to visit at his usual time as he was unavailable. The news infuriated her to the point that she slit the messenger's throat in a fit of rage. In You Hung the Moon, Tristan and Aurora sparred with swords in the monastery with Tristan revealing that he had heard about the incident involving her killing the monk and wished that she had taken the news better. Aurora assured him that she was fine and that it was time for her to be let out but Tristan reminded her that he couldn't do that while she was in her current unstable state mentally. He then told her that he would be leaving and would miss her, which infuriated her, not wanting him to leave her. She attacked him in a blind rage but Tristan subdued her, sedating her with a syringe. As she slipped into unconsciousness, Aurora begged Tristan to take her with him. He then handed her over to the monks and said he'd be bringing Aurora back a souvenir from New Orleans. In ''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'''' Aurora killed all the monks that were around her, and called Tristan, but he rejected her call. Aurora is happily informed him that she was bored with the monastery and she goes to New Orleans. She asks her brother did not start the party without her and then runs away from the monastery. In [[A Walk on the Wild Side|''A Walk on the Wild Side]]'' Hayley and Elijah talk about Tristan, and when Hayley says Tristan some complete, Elijah tells her that Tristan has a sister, Aurora, and that Elijah is very surprised that Tristan was without her. Elijah warned Hayley that Tristan has an absolutely pathological devotion to his sister. Quotes :'Klaus': ''"Who are they?" :Lucien: "Oh, the Count's children -- the Lord Tristan and the Lady Aurora." :Klaus: "She is '''exquisite". :'''Lucien: "Yes - as her brother is '''wicked'. Might I suggest that you avoid them completely?"'' :Klaus: "But would she really be a threat, even to one like me?" :Lucien: "The Lady Aurora doesn't need teeth to tear a man's soul out. Ine only need to stare in her eyes to be lost." :: -- About Aurora and Tristan, For the Next Millennium :: :: :Elijah: "His devotion to her is absolutely '''pathological'."'' ::-- About Aurora and Tristan, A Walk on the Wild Side Gallery Normal TO302 3190.jpg Normal TO302 3281.jpg Trivia *Aurora and Tristan are both skilled in swordplay, having practiced as sparring partners on a seemingly regular basis. *Tristan seems to be keeping Aurora in the monastery against her will. *Carina MacKenzie said about Tristan:“a powerful and unhealthy obsession with his sister". See More Category:Relationships Category:The Originals Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship